


The 4 Times Marinette Got Akumatized by Hawkmoth and The One Time She Akumatized Hawkmoth

by Ukeleily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crazy, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi Lies, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hawkmoth akumatized, miracle box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: Marinette's terrible week.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 239





	1. Dr. Bespeckyll and Ms. Pride

The first time Marinette got akumatized, it was so subtle that no one noticed for most of the day. Her day had started out somewhat normal- whatever normal was for a superhero- and for the most part, tranquil. It was then when she was quietly working on her next design for an upcoming competition that she looked back upon the day’s events. She felt pure anger bubbling inside of her that struggled to be tamed when images of Lila deceiving her classmates came to mind. She took off her earrings and placed them next to her sleeping kwami, knowing what would happen next. She managed to get Tikki’s attention too late when a deep purple butterfly fluttered in through her ceiling’s trap door and got absorbed into her red hair ties.  
Tikki had gone unnoticed as she carried the earrings and the spotted miracle box outside to place them at a location that Marinette would not think to look. Tikki just hoped that Marinette’s identity would stay a secret.  
Marinette had a red butterfly silhouette across her face while she spoke to Hawkmoth.

“Hello, Dr. Bespeckyll and Ms. Pride,” Hawkmoth spoke sinisterly.  
“This sounds like a cheap rip off of Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde,” Marinette responded. “I would like to kindly refuse your offer.”  
“Well, I’m offering you powers in exchange for the miraculous,” he suggested. “I only asked to be polite. You have no choice in the matter”.  
Marinette was engulfed in a sea of purple matter. As the unknown substance dissipated, there were two villains left. Dr. Bespeckyll (her good side) looked fashionable, yet simplistic. She sported a baby-pink trench coat that was layered over an elegant, white slip dress. Her hair was not only lighter, but it was also pulled into a half-up half-down style and, in the absence of her hair ties, was instead a pink butterfly broach. Her slippers were replaced by black kitten heels, similar to those that she had seen in a Gabriel ad. Her eyes were blue, so light that could be confused with a unique shade of grey.  
Next to Dr. Bespeckyll stood Ms. Pride (her evil counterpart), whose appearance was much more animalistic, yet not lacking the beauty that held Dr. Bespeckyll, not in the slightest. Ms. Pride’s hair was jet black, yet let loose, with curls that had a mind of their own. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, not as dark as navy blue, yet not as light as her usual blue-bell eyes. She was clad in a hot-pink leather dress that resembled a biker jacket. Her feet were covered with knee-length, dramatically heeled white combat boots.

Ms. Pride cackled, and all Dr. Bespeckyll could do was stare. “Gabriel really outdid himself,” the witchy girl remarked. She exited the room with one giant leap through the trap door to go wreak havoc on the city. Dr. Bespeckyll sighed and returned to the dress she was making.  
She remained that way until the next day, given that Ms. Pride had yet to be seen by anyone in broad daylight, and Dr. Bespeckyll had not caused any suspicion to be brought on by her parents. She waltzed over to school and caught the attention of some of her classmates.  
“Girl, I love what you’ve done with your hair,” Alya complimented her, “And that outfit.”  
“Thanks,” she replied. Her voice lacked emotion of any kind and seemed to be at a baseline of sorts.   
“Are you ok? You didn’t stay up late designing for that contest, did you?” She asked.

Dr. Bespeckyll waved off her worries and blamed on school-related stress. Understandably, school with Chloe and Lila is not easy.  
Alya’s questioning had also caused Adrien to notice Marinette. He blushed as he looked at her change in appearance, reminding himself that she was not Ladybug, nor was she Kagami. A third contender was not what he needed now.  
Dr. Bespeckyll was rather calm during class, no one had caught on yet at least not up until the point where Ms. Bustier called out name on her roster. She made it a point to correct every teacher who called out Marinette’s name and told them to call her Dr. Bespeckyll, she got an eye roll from Chloe in response every time she did. She handled conflicts exceptionally well throughout the day, and by the time school ended, she was able to get immediately started on her homework now that she was temporarily free of Ladybug duties.

Hawkmoth was growing rather impatient, so she reassured him that at night she would strike as Ms. Pride. She did, just as she promised. While Dr. Bespeckyll was sound asleep, Ms. Pride lurked the windy streets of Paris at midnight. She decimated warehouses and robbed millions worth in jewelry at the flick of her wrist. Tikki had found refuge in a particular Japanese-fencer’s home. After many futile attempts at communicating with Plagg about their current situation, she gave Kagami the earrings. Ms. Pride jumped through a window and landed on Adrien’s couch. She gave an evil smile that showed off her fangs. She would have resembled a vampire had her outfit choice been darker. Thankfully Plagg warned Adrien seconds before she arrived. He had turned on the shower, and with that, she left. Ms. Pride was a villain, but she was not intrusive. The both of them sighed in their short-lived relief before Plagg reminded Adrien they still needed to defeat her.  
Just as quickly as he slid into the bathroom as Adrien, he leaped out as Chat Noir.

“Now to find Ladybug,” he thought aloud.  
“She’s not here at the moment, so I’m stepping in for her,” Kagami stated. “You can call me Scarlet Beetle. ” Her outfit was different from ladybugs. Her spandex was all black, excluding her abdomen, which was red. The only spots she had were white and adorned her black mask. She still had the same yoyo.  
“Cool,” he smirked. He was actually concerned but knew that stopping to chit-chat now would not stop Ms. Pride in the slightest.  
He was met with Scarlet Beetle’s unwavering, cold stare. “What do we know about the villain,” she asked.  
“I only know about her physical appearance; I still don’t know what kind of powers she has,” he responded. “Her outfit is pretty loud, so you can’t miss her, she has a bright pink outfit.”  
“Ok, let’s go.”

The mark she had left had been pretty bad. Parisians were standing outside of their destroyed houses, and traffic had only gotten worse. They were finally able to spot her at the Torre de Eiffel. It was almost Scarlet Beetle had read his thoughts as she said, “She’s probably taking that down next.”  
They had rushed over, and when Ms. Pride saw them, she made it a point to introduce herself.  
“Our name is Dr. Bespeckyll and Ms. Pride! I advise you to save yourself the trouble and simply hand over your miraculous,” She announced.  
“Sounds like Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde,” Chat Noir responded.  
A bit of Marinette had slipped out when she retorted, seemingly annoyed, “I KNOW! I told Hawkmoth that. If you’re going to akumatize me, do it right.” Whilst Scarlet Beetle found no amusement in this, Chat Noir was laughing. He abruptly stopped after having a moment of realization, “You must be Mr. Hyde.”  
“Ms. Pride,” the villainess corrected.  
“Where’s Dr. Jeckyll”  
“Dr. Bespeckyll”  
He rolled his eyes and asked, “Where is Dr. Bespeckyll?”  
“Probably at home working on my design project. See how smart this was. Now I won’t have to be slowed down by my feelings so I can work to my heart’s content!” She said excitedly.  
“Doesn’t anger translate itself into your designs to give it character?”  
“We don’t have time for this,” Scarlet Beetle interrupted.  
“The girl is right, I don’t have time for this” She giggled wickedly. She snapped her fingers, and soon enough, the Torre de Eiffel was melting. “I bid you adieu," she said before launching herself into the air.”  
“Do we know where she lives” Scarlet Beetle questioned.  
“12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement” He replied.

After arriving at the Boulangerie, Chat Noir opened the trap door and landed on her bed, Scarlet Beetle landing soon after him. He looked down to find Dr. Bespekyll designing, just as Ms. Pride said. The activity in the room caused the docile villain to turn away from her sewing machine. Chat Noir had slid down her stairs and walked over to her desk as Dr. Bespeckyll stood. She reached over to the back of her head, which resulted in Chat stepping back in a defensive stance prepared to reach for his baton.  
“I’m not going to attack you,” Dr. Bespeckyll assured him. He gave her a confused glance before looking back up to where Scarlet Beetle was hoping that she would be prepared to fight if need be.  
Dr. Bespeckyll’s hair came loose as she removed the butterfly broach to hand it to Chat Noir. He snapped it in half, allowing Scarlet Beetle to purify it. They climbed out of Marinette’s room so that Scarlet Beetle could summon a lucky charm. Soon enough, Paris was restored.  
Chat Noir had contemplated staying behind to make sure Marinette was ok but was reminded that he couldn’t when his train of thought was interrupted by the loud beeping of his ring.  
Tikki had thanked Kagami and bid her goodbye as she made her journey back to Marinette. She had not only congratulated her for keeping her identity safe, but she also reassured her that her akumatization was bound to happen at some point.


	2. Fencing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be more serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to amiright.com for their Dancing Queen Parody Lyrics

Ladybug laid stretched out across one of the Torre de Eiffel's beams (it was a wonder that she hadn't fallen yet) as she appreciated the Parisian sky painted in a medley of pink and orange hues. Her fingertips were digging into her upper arms and had regular clothes taken the place of her spandex suit, fingernail marks would have been present.  
She heard her partner's boots make contact with the metal flooring of the monument until his sandy-blonde hair came into view. She turned to look at him, biting her lip.   
"What's wrong" he curiously questioned.   
"I've been thinking," she answered.  
"Your first error," he countered.  
She gave a glare in reply, and to that, he laughed. "But seriously, what's bugging you," he grinned wickedly.   
She ignored his pun in an attempt to avoid dignifying it with a response and continued, "My fencing skills are rusty. What if we get another akumatized victim like Riposte- or what if we swap miraculouses again?"  
"If that's your way of asking me for fencing lessons, consider it done," He replied.   
He snapped his baton in two and gave the second one to the spotted heroine.   
They spent two hours in total practicing; however, most of their time consisted of Chat Noir correcting her stance. His mind drifted to another blue-eyed girl with hair like the midnight sky.

She called on her lucky charm for a water bottle against her better judgment. She felt Tikki mentally scolding her.  
You're not supposed to use lucky charms for your own benefit   
I'm practicing for Paris's benefit so by association-  
I warned you

She was about to take off, not before saying, "Thank you, kitty."  
He walked over to where she was perched on the ledge with long strides. Their faces were close in proximity, and he tilted his head.   
"There's a school around here that offers fencing lessons, not that I would know anything about it." He whispered.   
"I'll.." she started, "look into it."  
With a zip, she left the leather-clad hero with cat ears staring off into a sky, which now with purples and blues dancing across the atmosphere.  
They agreed to meet at the rendezvous again at dawn. Marinette went back home to change before going to school. The day went by rather quickly. Anxiety ran through her veins as she repeatedly clicked at her pen.   
"Stop it, just chill out," Alya finally said.   
Marinette's only response was the vicious bouncing of her leg.   
As soon as the students had been let out, she dashed over to Mr. D'Argencourt but not attracting the attention of Lila Rossi. She asked to join their fencing, and the Italian girl followed close after. After accepting both of their requests, he had paired them with Adrien and Kagami, respectively. Marinette had gotten the short end of the stick after Lila managed to persuade the fencing instructor much to Adrien's dismay. It wasn't that she didn't like working with Kagami, she did, but she felt that Adrien's method of teaching was more useful to her.   
Kagami was ruthless, given she was using moves similar to Agreste's unbeknownst to the bakers' daughter. Still, soon enough, Marinette was up to par after inventing a few legal steps of her own. 

She walked over to the locker rooms to put away her gear, and as soon as she turned away from the locker to go home, she was met face to face with Lila Rossi.   
"So you think you're all that Dupain-Cheng?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"I see that little stunt you pulled"  
"Still confused here."  
"You just came to fencing to get close to Adrien."  
"I came to fencing to sharpen my skills."  
"It doesn't matter anyway because while you were practicing with the skills you clearly DON'T have, I was with Adrien," with that the girl strutted out of the room.

As she opened the doors, a few other fencers had walked in. Going by unnoticed was an akuma, slowly circling its prey. Despite Marinette's futile attempts to calm down, the striking reality that she would never be able to truly free herself from Lila's reign overwhelmed her. The akuma gracefully perched itself on her bag. She had another conversation with Hawkmoth, one that resembled the one they had yesterday. Tikki had already predicted how the week was shaping up to be after yesterday. Because of this, she had already slipped into Kagami's bag once again.

The chatter in the locker room had been effectively silenced by the very loud announcement by one of the fencers who had seen Marinette transforming. At first glance, the akuma seemed to resemble an ordinary fencer, sans the lilac pigmentation of the fencing paraphernalia. Unlike Riposte, this fencing akuma had been more-normal? Fair in power? She didn't have any destructive power from what Adrien could tell. She seemed like a regular fencer, which would prove to be an easy win for him and Ladybug. Hopefully, she would actually show up to fight this akuma.  
"MY NAME IS FENCING QUEEN! I want to challenge Lila Rossi to a fencing match!"  
As soon as the villain left to seek out the girl, Kagami and Adrien parted ways to transform.   
Chat Noir was stealthily following fencing queen. However, she had no interest in him despite Hawkmoth's demands to retrieve the miraculouses as she was casually humming a familiar tune that was stored somewhere in the back of his mind. Seeing this, he made no point in trying to hide and walked next to her at an easy-going pace.   
"...in Beijing, she'll be seen, seen as the Fencing Queen!"  
Chat Noir grins at that and joins in her musical. "thrust and sabre she brings it on"  
"score a point in there then she's gone"  
"then she gets another, then another two"  
"I haven't got a chance but then she grabs her lance"  
They then get interrupted as Scarlet Beetle jumps in front of them.   
What a killjoy, he thought.   
"We're supposed to be capturing the akuma," Scarlet Beetle warns.  
"Try being less serious."  
"Paris is in danger!"  
"Hardly," he scoffs. If Ladybug were here, she would have at least scolded him playfully.   
As they continued bickering Fencing queen gracefully twirled away.  
What a shame that they hadn't noticed.   
She crossed the street and saw a small crowd consisting of her classmates were gathered at the park. Bingo  
She pushed through the people, and much to her contempt, there in the center of attention was Lila Rossi. She pulled out another fencing sword from the bag that her akuma was currently in to hold it out for Lila to grab.   
"I challenge you to a match," the akuma said with much amusement lacing her words.  
Her classmates cheered her on. Whatever she lied about must of had something to do with the fencing session earlier.   
"My arthritis..."  
"Save it, it was acting just fine when you were, oh so skillfully fencing earlier," Fencing queen smirked. "If you win, I'll give you my akumatized item, and you get the credit for defeating an akuma."  
Lila snatched the sword in response and got into position.   
Scarlet Beetle and Chat Noir were amongst the crowd watching. Chat Noir had hidden his face in his hands out of frustration because wasn't she paying attention when he taught her how to stand before attacking.

Max was voted in by the majority to be the referee, given that he would be the most objective and accurate out of the lot. The start of their match was signaled by Max yelling, "ALLEZ."  
The akuma gracefully dodged Lila's flawed attacks and managed to touch her in under 10 seconds.   
"Who wants to battle me next?" Fencing Queen Questioned.  
"I will" said Chat Noir because god knows how similar her moves were to Ladybug.   
"Oh reely?" the akuma asked.   
"You pun!" Chat Noir exclaimed.   
"Let's get to the point."  
"Touche."  
As it turned out, defeating her was not a piece of cake. Scarlet Beetle had to step in after an hour of back and forth clinks from colliding swords and childish, pun-filled bantering. During this time, she was able to effectively analyze the akuma's moves, which would give her an advantage.   
She cartwheeled backward until she was behind Fencing Queen. She took this moment of vulnerability to rip the bag to purify the akuma. Marinette stood and was immediately met with striking, acid green eyes.   
"Look I know what you're going to say but save me the lecture, I tried to control my emotions, but I guess I've just had an off couple of days."  
With that, he nodded in silent acknowledgment and took her home. Tikki, for the second time that week, returned back to her owner.


End file.
